Primeras veces
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Porque hay una primera vez para todo, y eso es una ley de vida que Draco Malfoy tiene ahora muy en claro, eso, y la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasarle a uno en un mismo lugar, porque a fin de cuentas, el callejón Diagon tiene su encanto...


Disclaimer: _Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, ninguno de los personajes mencionados ni el universo en que se desarrolla me pertenecen._

_**Primeras veces**_

_**By Naru Aikawa**_

La primera vez que Draco le vio fue tres años después del final de la guerra. El callejón Diagon lucía mucho más mejorado que durante los primeros meses posteriores a esta. Algunas tiendas parecían estar aún cerradas, pero gran parte de ellas exhibían nuevos materiales en los escaparates; hace meses atrás esas mismas vitrinas habían estado cerradas y entablilladas impidiéndole el acceso al público. Y allí estaba él, de regreso después de casi dos años de haber estado fuera de Londres esperando con su madre que las cosas se calmaran y presentando alegato tras alegato para su padre, pero Draco reconocía que, aun a pesar de las miradas que algunos le dedicaban él estaba feliz de regresar a su hogar.

Se había detenido de manera inesperada unos minutos frente a la fachada de Madame Malkins observando ligeramente ido la vitrina. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que estuvo allí, entre otras primeras veces de muchas cosas; fue allí donde conoció a quien sería su enemigo, pero para ese momento Draco no estaba seguro de que realmente lo fuera ahora.

Fue cosa del destino. Cuando giró el rostro para seguir su camino se lo había topado, al principio no le había reconocido, pero cuando sus ojos finalmente distinguieron su rostro, Draco pudo sentir como su sangre se helaba unos segundos. La mirada verde que le dedicó el hombre, curiosa pero distante, fue lo único que le hizo reaccionar. Un asentimiento de cabeza que le fue devuelto y eso fue todo; También había sido la primera vez que le saludó de esa manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

La primera vez que Draco conversó con Potter fue curiosamente en el mismo lugar. No estaba, por supuesto, planeado de ningún modo, él había salido de casa para distraerse un poco y de paso, consideró la posibilidad de adquirir algunos ingredientes que necesitaba para realizar ciertas pociones. El negocio que había montado de manera independiente estaba rindiendo frutos de manera bastante rápida, y gracias al hecho de que su padre podía hacerse cargo todavía de los negocios familiares, él tenía total libertad para poder montar lo que quisiera montar, y así había sido como, meses atrás, había terminado ideando un lugar en donde se pudieran adquirir ciertas pociones por encargo, muchas de las clásicas que se enseñaban en Hogwarts o que cualquiera podría hacer y otras tantas de su propia invención.

Había escogido ese día precisamente porque se encontraría con pocas personas, y es que, aunque muchos habían aceptado la palabra del "héroe" algunos seguían dudando de la valía de los Malfoy. Draco solo podía chasquear la lengua en gesto de irritación ante ese detalle, pero se aseguraba de caminar por aquellas calles con la altivez que siempre le había caracterizado y de esa manera había terminado en Slug & Jigger repasando mentalmente lo que necesitaba mientras esperaba a que alguien le atendiera y de paso observaba la mercancía a su alrededor; había sido allí donde le había encontrado de nuevo.

Curiosamente Potter estaba solo, con una especie de lista en la mano que Draco no pudo evitar mirar con cierta diversión; imaginaba que seguía siendo tan malo en pociones como siempre, pero a decir verdad, el rubio no se entretuvo demasiado observándole y agradecía que el otro no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Estaba a punto de girarse sobre sus talones y salir del lugar cuando lo consideró ridículo. Él y Potter había crecido, y no tenía porqué huir, estaba en todo su derecho de estar allí y, después de todo, no era tan importante.

Draco había estirado una de sus manos para estudiar unas hojas que tenía justo frente a él, casi podía sentir la textura de la piel de la misma cuando un ligero carraspeo a sus espaldas llamó su atención. El rubio había fruncido el ceño y se había girado con las palabras cortantes en la punta de la lengua, pero entonces volvió a toparse con aquellos ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas que conocía bastante bien y, por primera vez en su vida se tragó su propio veneno y se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-Malfoy-había sido el moreno quien había roto el silencio que se instaló entre ellos haciendo que la fina ceja rubia se arqueara un poco más.

-Potter-Draco notó, tardíamente, que había arrastrado las palabras como en los viejos tiempos; había pronunciado el apellido como si se tratara de un insulto. Lo curioso de todo fue que aquello pareció divertir al hombre frente a él a juzgar por la ligera sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

-Eres la única persona que conozco que puede lograr que mi apellido suene de esa manera-fueron las palabras del moreno, articuladas con cierto humor, para asombro del otro ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Si me has interrumpido solo para eso, puedes darte por satisfecho Potter-fueron las cortantes palabras de Draco mientras fruncía el ceño. No pretendía sonar ofendido, ni armar una escena en un lugar público, pero las viejas costumbres eran muy difíciles de olvidar. Vio al hombre ante él suspirar ligeramente antes de despegar los labios nuevamente.

-Escucha, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que salimos de Hogwarts, y puesto que imagino que no será la última vez que nos veremos, podríamos al menos hacerlo como dos adultos-touche. El golpe había sido directo, claro y terrible. Draco volvió a morderse la lengua mientras calibraba; sabía que tenía razón, y eso era lo peor de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas exactamente?-había terminado por decir con cierta resignación en su voz. El moreno frente a él arqueó una ceja en un gesto que a Draco se le antojó demasiado irónico, y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, bufar, y dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Probablemente el ex Gryffindor lo notó, porque no tardó en disponerse a decir algo.

-Creo que aquí están algo liados y realmente necesito ayuda para conseguir algunas de estas cosas en el estado en que me las han pedido…-Draco arqueó una ceja ¿era una manera de pedirle ayuda? Con un suspiro el rubio extendió la mano derecha pidiendo con ese gesto la dichosa lista que tenía Potter entre las manos.

-Sinceramente Potter, uno pensaría que ya deberías aprender a hacer ciertas cosas tú solito-había dicho mientras leía lo que estaba escrito. Probablemente esa había la razón por la que no había visto el gesto divertido de la persona frente a él; había sido la primera vez que Draco había dejado pasar algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La primera vez que Draco había aceptado a Potter había estado rondando, también, por el callejón, sus padres habían salido del país aprovechando que la fortuna les había sonreído y él estaba un poco harto de estar en Malfoy Mannor aquel día. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío desde que había "aceptado" que finalmente era un adulto, que las personas que había odiado en su juventud (salvo por la comadreja) no necesariamente eran sus enemigos en la actualidad, habían pasado algunos meses de eso y podía decir abiertamente que era culpa del estúpido de Harry. Porque ahora no eran más Malfoy y Potter, cosa que no paraba de darle espasmos de irritación a su padre, y es que el moreno, ex Gryffindor, había demostrado que podía ser más testarudo que un cayo en el culo.

Habían coincidido en otras ocasiones, y cada vez las cosas fueron haciéndose más llevaderas, sobre todo debido a las múltiples veces que esos encuentros se desarrollaron dentro del ministerio y las otras múltiples veces que quedó demostrado que, al menos para el moreno, la guerra había terminado. Draco no paraba de darle vueltas a cómo había evolucionado todo, hasta que al final las conversaciones se había vuelto interesantes, divertidas, incluso instructivas. Pero Draco no era capaz de decir abiertamente que le aceptaba como a un amigo, era un igual, aunque eso le provocara una ulcera al decirlo.

Se permitió rondar esos pensamientos hasta que finalmente había encontrado su destino: Florean. Draco no era realmente alguien que amara los dulces, solo algunos en concreto, y los helados de Florean eran uno de ellos, así que no había dudado a la hora de continuar caminando hasta el interior de la tienda y, cuando finalmente había tenido su pedido en la mesa y le había dado la primera probada fue cuando lo vio. No pretendía recorrer de esa manera el lugar, simplemente había sido un acto reflejo, pero allí estaba él, sentado frente a la comadrejita pelirroja.

Notó que parecía ligeramente preocupado, y que hablaba pausadamente, Draco notó también que las manos de la muchacha estaban temblando bajo la mesa y había arqueado una ceja ante esto. Se preguntó entonces si no estaría viendo una escena de declaración que demostraría que Potter no tenía cerebro, pero entonces algo de lo más curioso había ocurrido. La Weasley se había puesto de pie y, con un gesto abrupto, le había cruzado la cara al moreno de una cachetada, recogido sus cosas, y salido de allí tan rápido que casi levantó polvo.

Y él había dudado, mientras le veía allí sentado, con la mejilla enrojecida, había pensado en quedarse en su sitio, sin demostrar que estaba presente o que había visto nada, después de todo su "amistad" era reservada en muchos aspectos, pero Draco sabía, de alguna manera que no podría explicar en un futuro, que si no se levantaba, podría lamentarlo después, así que había suspirado, maldiciendo internamente al tonto de Potter por permitir aquello en un sitio donde él pudiera verlo se había puesto de pie, tomado su copa de helado y caminado hasta la mesa anteriormente abandonada por la pelirroja.

-Ha parecido una de esas novelas de las que tanto habla Pansy-había comentado, desde su altura, como si aquello no tuviera la más mínima importancia para él. Harry había levantado el rostro aún algo enrojecido hacia él y había clavado los ojos en los suyos; fue la primera vez que Draco reconoció que sus palabras, por duras que fueran, habían sido bien recibidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

La primera vez que Draco se planteó que quizá, solo quizá, le atrajeran los hombres había sido durante el verano del cuarto año posterior a la guerra. Sus padres habían regresado al continente y vuelto a su vida normal, pero él estaba convencido que nada en la suya sería normal de nuevo. Desde aquel día en que Harry había roto con la comadrejita aquella, las cosas se habían vuelto un poco raras entre ellos. Sabía que a muchas de esas cosas se les llamaba confianza, pero algunas veces, Draco no estaba tan seguro de que se tratara solo de eso.

Corría un verano especialmente caluroso, pero la razón principal para salir al callejón Diagon había sido, como no, el estúpido de Harry y su absurdo cumpleaños. Draco sabía que, como siempre, la celebración se haría entre sus amigos más cercanos y, aunque era verdaderamente un placer ver al larguirucho de Weasley rojo de la rabia, él no pretendía ni de cerca presentarse a tal evento, pero eso no le exhumaba de dar un obsequio; que no se dijera que Draco Malfoy no sabía apreciar a los amigos que tenía.

Pero el problema principal era que no sabía que regalarle, en un principio había pensado en una mascota, pero se había percatado a tiempo de que era una mala idea; nadie podría reemplazar nunca a su fiel Hedwing por mucho que rechinara los dientes, luego pensó en un libro especializado en pociones, pero creyó que si lo hacía podría terminar provocando alguna desgracia, así que había optado por algo más sencillo pero igualmente costoso. Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de regalar una joya, por primera vez, a un hombre y lo divertido del caso es que no tenía ni remota idea de qué clase de joya podía darle al muy tonto.

Había divagado en eso durante tanto tiempo que no se había percatado de que, en realidad, había pasado de largo por la tienda en la que pretendía entrar y, cuando vino a darse cuenta, se encontraba casi al final del callejón, pero no fue eso lo que causó el cataclismo en la vida del joven amo Malfoy, no, lo que terminó por joder su psique fue lo que vio, y es que, por cosas del destino y el maldito callejón había terminado encontrándose nuevamente con Potter.

Pero no era cualquier Potter, o no, este venía acompañado de alguien más, un hombre que Draco en su puñetera vida había visto y que parecía realmente cómodo en compañía del moreno si podía juzgar eso gracias a la sonrisa pícara que le dedicaba. Si Draco tuviera mejor memoria, habría recordado que se trataba de Collin y que, a pesar de todo, no estaba loco. Porqué si, definitivamente esa mirada que le había dado a Potter cuando este, en un acto de confianza, se había desprendido de la túnica para dejar ver la fina camisa debajo de esta era definitivamente depredadora.

Draco podía ver cómo le había recorrido con los ojos, comiéndoselo con la mirada sin pudor alguno y, casi sin poder evitarlo, Draco miró a Potter preguntándose de que se trataba todo aquello, pero su mente se detuvo un segundo cuando el moreno terminó de acomodar la túnica en uno de sus brazos y mostró, abierta y orgullosamente (según Draco) unos ajustados pantalones que marcaban claramente el firme y redondeado trasero. Su mente se había cerrado, negándose a pensar en nada por unos instantes hasta que, con terror, el rubio había obligado a sus ideas a retroceder un paso y había movido su cuerpo, tan deprisa de su lugar, que casi pudo haber jurado que se había desaparecido.

Fue la primera vez que Draco vio un trasero como ese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

La primera vez que Draco se sintió avergonzado, con los nervios alterados, tenía a Potter cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca si se podía decir. Había sido de nuevo en el maldito callejón Diagon, en una de las ya habituales salidas que realizaba cuando estaba aburrido, solo que esta vez no había tenido un destino fijo para variar, lo cual era algo realmente curioso cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Pero ahí estaba, había caminado frente a las tiendas sin encontrar nada que terminara llamando su atención cuando de repente las cosas se habían torcido, y aún no estaba seguro de saber cómo.

El callejón Diagon había terminado con un revuelo que les había recordado a todos los momentos más oscuros de la pasada guerra, el humo que había recorrido las calles cuando un edificio había estallado justo en medio de la calle había hecho que las personas cerca se abalanzaran corriendo en dirección contraria, atropellando a todas las personas que vinieran desde ese ángulo y en cuyo caso se encontraba Draco. Pero él no se movió, tenía el cuerpo tieso y duro como una piedra mientras veía como el fuego se extendía de un edificio a otro justo junto a él; Draco solamente veía las llamas rodeándole, de la misma manera en que le habían rodeado en la sala de los menesteres.

No había reaccionado como se esperaba, como un verdadero Slytherin, ni siquiera había sentido los golpes de las personas en sus hombros, simplemente sentía el calor del fuego, el miedo de quemarse, incluso había escuchado la voz de Greg por unos segundos, y entonces, como salida de la nada, había visto la mano frente a sus ojos, por encima de su cabeza, una mano salvadora, que le ofrecía una salida, una vida. No dudó un instante en tomarla, ni siquiera pensó el momento en que estiró su mano y se sujetó con fuerza a aquella persona que le impulsaba para levantarlo del suelo. A su alrededor las cosas estaban empezando a retornar a su lugar, alguien había invocado un aquamenti para el fuego, y las personas habían sido evacuadas para su seguridad, pero Draco solo era capaz de sentir el cuerpo al que sujetaba y la escoba entre sus piernas.

Solamente cuando tocó suelo de nuevo se sintió enteramente seguro, estaba cerca de la entrada muggle del callejón, y el hombre frente a él parecía decirle algo que él no logró dilucidar de inmediato. Tuvo que ser agitado varias veces para lograr reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, tenía a Potter tan cerca que podía distinguir perfectamente la variación de tonos en sus ojos. Draco carraspeó ligeramente nervioso por esa cercanía y se obligó a retomar el control de sí mismo.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que articuló ante el aparentemente aliviado auror. Draco no se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le daba las gracias por salvarle la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía, y no estaba seguro tampoco en esta ocasión de cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos dos. Simplemente habían quedado, como en ocasiones anteriores, puesto que ambos necesitaban de un par de cosas y el callejón les ofrecía en demasía muchas de ellas había terminado siendo el lugar escogido para aquella salida y Draco estaba algo nervioso.

Se habían visto después del incidente con las explosiones, pero había notado que algo no era del todo normal, la forma en la que el moreno a veces le miraba había cambiado, reflejando ahora una especie de sentimiento que prefería no ponerse a estudiar porque le resultaría molesto en demasía, pero no era eso lo que lo tenía en ese estado, o al menos no por entero, también estaba el asunto aquel de su recién descubierta sexualidad y, para rematar el golpe, el detalle, mínimo, ínfimo, pero terriblemente incomodo de que quizá Potter no le fuera indiferente.

Pero eso no importaba, porque Draco Malfoy no se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad, o al menos no dejaba que nadie viera que estaba amedrentado y no pretendía cancelar esa salida; estaba seguro de que Potter encontraría de alguna manera la razón exacta y eso era definitivamente IMPENSABLE. Así que ahí estaba él, vestido en pantalones de tela y camisa, con el pelo cayéndole ligeramente sobre los orbes grises y acabando de hacer su maravillosa entrada al lugar. Solo había esperado unos escasos cinco minutos antes de que su compañero llegara y a partir de ahí habían empezado a andar por las calles.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba normal, hablaban de Quidich, intercambiaban opiniones y quizá, solo quizá hicieron un par de comentarios sobre cierto Búlgaro al que ambos conocían hasta que finalmente llegaron a la primera tienda que necesitaban visitar y es que, gracias a Merlín, Potter había decidido hacerle caso y comprar algunas túnicas. Entraron en Madame Malkin sin pensárselo dos veces y por primera vez en su vida Draco fue el que sirvió de juez, y hasta el momento, no le estaba gustando la experiencia.

-Por Merlín Potter ¿puedes salir de una puta vez de ese probador o tendré que arrastrarte fuera a punta de varita?-cuestionó el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba hasta la fina cortina que le separaba del otro.

-Estoy seguro de que esto no es lo que quiero-le escuchó decir al moreno desde el interior lo que logró sacarle un bufido por lo bajo. Lo dicho, eso no pasaría de nuevo, jamás.

-No puede ser tan malo Potter, solo son un par de túnicas, y ni siquiera son tan llamativas para rematar-argumentó él. Estaba a punto de sacar otra serie de frases a lo Malfoy para hacer que el jodido niño-que-vivió saliera cuando una mano le tomó inesperadamente del cuello de la camisa y lo haló sin miedo de ahorcarlo hacia el interior del probador para, finalmente y con menos cuidado, estamparlo contra una de las paredes; Draco dejó escapar un sonido de queja ante el golpe y casi esgrime la varita en contra del ex Gryffindor pero entonces fue consciente de algo.

Estaba en un probador escaso de espacio, estampado contra una pared y demasiado pegado de un hombre que, si bien llevaba una túnica ridícula, seguía estando demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para su gusto y, para terminar de ponerle la cereza al pastel, no parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera a hacer alguna cosa para moverse de tan embarazosa situación.

-¿Potter?-articuló el rubio hablando por primera vez, Harry arqueó una ceja ante la mención de su apellido después de ser usado solo para insultarlo-tu varita se me está clavando*-terminó; para su horror, el muy energúmeno sonrió de una manera que le provocó un ligero escalofrío en la espalda, se relamió los labios como si tuviera todo el puto tiempo del mundo y no fuera consciente de la manera en que él, Draco Malfoy, siguió aquel gesto y finalmente abrió la boca.

-Malfoy…mi varita está en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones-le soltó sin más el moreno. Draco frunció el ceño un milisegundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Harry se inclinara en su posición y depositara sus labios contra los de él y, por un segundo Draco dudó.

Casi no podía creerse la situación, él, apretado contra una pared, con el cuerpo fibroso del auror contra el suyo mientras su boca estaba siendo poseída, mordida y lamida de la manera más lenta, tortuosa y erótica que se lo podría haber ocurrido a alguien. Casi pegó un ligero suspiro cuando sintió aquella lengua en el interior de su boca saboreando con curiosidad y, finalmente, Draco se rindió al beso.

Porque hay una primera vez para todo, y él esperaba que fuera la primera de muchas otras veces.

**Fin**

**NA:**

* frase original "tu pistola se me clava" de Ace Ventura detective de mascotas, una peli de mis favoritas y que no pude evitar mencionar XD


End file.
